How Can It Be So Hard?
by LocoHelli
Summary: Rorbastian one-shots. Rating may go up. CHAP 8: Sebastian is getting ready for his first date with Rory and his talking mirror is being a bit demanding.
1. Go Out With Me

**So I have this thing going on Tumblr where I will let people come with a prompt to a Rorbastian fic but I only got like one and I was quite slow (shame on me).**

**So I did that but I'm not good at fighting scenes. Have to work at that but I'll hope you enjoy this**

_**Prompt from: Anon**  
><strong>Summary: Rory is tired of Sebastian going after Blaine and making Blaine and Kurt annoyed, so he decides to give him a piece of his mind.<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceFriendship**  
><strong>Rating: K+<strong>  
><strong><em><strong><strong><em><strong>Prompt was: <strong>Can you write them beginning to date after a fight? Maybe something like Rory was mad at Sebastian for chasing after Blaine?<strong>**_****_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Out With Me<strong>

Rory was walking down the same staircase as Kurt did when he first visited Dalton. The difference was that Rory wasn't there to spy and he didn't try to blend in with the students.

He had not really an idea of where he was; he just knew what he should here. He should find Sebastian because even though Rory normally was a quiet boy and didn't really like to get involved in drama. But over the months he had been at McKinley he had gotten closer to Kurt and Blaine and he didn't like how annoyed they were getting because of Sebastian. Since neither of them would talk to him, Rory took it upon himself.

Rory looked around, trying to find out where the Warblers were supposed to be when he heard a voice behind him.

"I know a great ass when I see one and you obviously have one." Rory just knew it was Sebastian even though he hadn't really heard the voice that much.

He turned around and was faced with the gorgeous boy Sebastian was. Rory had completely forgot how gorgeous the other boy was but recovered quickly.

"YOU!" Rory said very loudly.

"Wow chill," Sebastian said.

"Stop going after Blaine!" Rory said and felt already a little bit uncomfortable standing in the middle of a hallway with Sebastian.

"What if I say no?" Sebastian just said with a smirk.

"You just stay away from them!" Rory said now angry. "You shouldn't even try to break them up! They are perfectly happy without you there! They have been so annoyed lately because you keep going after Blaine. He is not even interested!"

"Well, what if I felt something for him?"

"Then you would let him be with Kurt, unless you really are such a selfish person! If you really cared for him you wouldn't try to make him unhappy. He loves Kurt, get over it!"

Sebastian was surprised by how Rory had reacted. He then smirked. "Then go out with me."

"W-what?" stammered Rory.

"Go out with me. I guess that's how you can keep me away from Blaine," Sebastian said.

"Okay," Rory said unsure. He wasn't really sure why he would agree with it but Kurt and Blaine would be happy to get Sebastian of their backs besides, Sebastian was gorgeous and Rory did like boys too. What was the worst that could happen?

"Can't wait to get that ass," Sebastian said when he walked past Rory to Warbler practice. "I'll see you Rory."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want<strong>

**And this "story" thing is going to be with various one-shots because it's stupid to make a new story every time I write a small fic.**


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**I got this prompt like friday night and didn't really have time to write it like saturday and sunday so I put it of to monday and then I was lazy and well... It took me longer than I thought because I also had like problems and blah...**

**I wrote the last of it while I was in the train on my way home and some of it while I was in school. And when I first got the prompt I actually thought it was going to be hilarious and it turned into something sweet. Actually pleased with the result.**

_**Prompt from: Jaz  
>Summary: Sebastian tries to make Rory forgive him by serenading him.<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: K+<br>Prompt: **Sebastian tries to win Rory over by singing 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'.****_

**And sorry Jaz for not really doing what the prompt said. But I hope this is good enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You<strong>

Sebastian was almost shaking while he waited to perform. Or more like serenade Rory. He had no idea why he was doing this but he guessed that he wanted to show much he liked the younger boy.

They had recently been arguing and it had actually broken Sebastian heart. Rory had believed Sebastian didn't like him and was just playing with him. He might have gone to his dorm room after and almost cried.

Sebastian might not have been ready to realize it when they were arguing, but his feelings had begun to run deeper than just simple liking Rory. He hadn't been sitting long in his dorm room before he realized that.

Neither of them might have been that old yet but Sebastian still couldn't see a life without the younger boy. He had been so shocked when he realized this, so when his roommate came in the room a few hours later, Sebastian was still in shock.

Blaine had decided to help Sebastian express his feelings since they both only knew how to do that in song. The only problem is that Blaine liked to choose a bit inappropriate songs. So they he wasn't sure this was the right choice. But that was of course something he first thought about now.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worried when he saw Sebastian looked.

"Do I look okay," Sebastian said and tried to keep calm. He was just afraid that Rory still was mad and didn't believe him.

Blaine smiled softly at him. "It's going to be fine."

He tried to locate Rory in the schoolyard and only noticed him because the other Glee members were around him.

Sebastian took a deep breath and really tried to stay but began to panic slightly when he realized the music started playing. It wasn't that loud because he should be able to sing louder so that was good.

"_You're just too good to be true.__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you.__  
><em>_You'd be like Heaven to touch.__  
><em>_I wanna hold you so much.__  
><em>_At long last love has arrived__  
><em>_And I thank God I'm alive.__  
><em>_You're just too good to be true.__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you."_

Rory could obviously recognize the voice because the moment Sebastian had started to sing, Rory was looking at him. He got this confused look but slowly began to blush.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He loved when Rory blushed. It made him seem to innocent and just all around cute. He walked towards Rory when he started the next verse.

"_Pardon the way that I stare.__  
><em>_There's nothing else to compare.__  
><em>_The sight of you leaves me weak.__  
><em>_There are no words left to speak,__  
><em>_But if you feel like I feel,__  
><em>_Please let me know that it's real.__  
><em>_You're just too good to be true.__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you."_

Sebastian hadn't really taken much notice to much of the song when he had chosen it but now realized it fitted perfectly.

_"I love you, baby,__  
><em>_And if it's quite alright,__  
><em>_I need you, baby,__  
><em>_To warm a lonely night.__  
><em>_I love you, baby.__  
><em>_Trust in me when I say:__  
><em>_Oh, pretty baby,__  
><em>_Don't bring me down, I pray.__  
><em>_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay__  
><em>_And let me love you, baby.__  
><em>_Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true.__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you.__  
><em>_You'd be like Heaven to touch.__  
><em>_I wanna hold you so much.__  
><em>_At long last love has arrived__  
><em>_And I thank God I'm alive.__  
><em>_You're just too good to be true.__  
><em>_Can't take my eyes off you."_

Rory was completely red by now and had no idea how to react. He hadn't expected to get serenaded in the schoolyard. Nobody would have thought that really.

_"I love you, baby,__  
><em>_And if it's quite alright,__  
><em>_I need you, baby,__  
><em>_To warm a lonely night.__  
><em>_I love you, baby.__  
><em>_Trust in me when I say:__  
><em>_Oh, pretty baby,__  
><em>_Don't bring me down, I pray.__  
><em>_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay."_

Sebastian now stood in front of the blushing Rory and was really nervous. Had the song been too much? Was Rory still mad? Did he hate him now? Did -. Wait, Rory was kissing him.

Sebastian kissed back and circled his arms around Rory's middle while Rory laid his arms on Sebastian's shoulders. Neither of the boys cared about the audience they had.

"I love you," Rory whispered against Sebastian lips when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry it toke me this long to tell you," Sebastian whispered back.

Rory smiled and kissed Sebastian once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how badly the performance was written. I guess it wasn't that good because I'm like really awkward. I have to train to write it.<strong>

**If you guys feel like it, you can give me a prompt in a review or write me a message. You can also contact me on my tumblr; rorbastianshipper. I'll take the prompts before my own ideas because you guys are more important. And I have some M rated fics on the way. You can just skip them if you don't want to read them.**


	3. Not Good Enough?

**This is so long ago I updated and I feel like I got this prompt ages ago and stuff.. But I have excuses (I'm not saying they are good or anything). I have had some bad weeks. Not sure why but I blame my birthday and then the last episode of Sherlock which hit me bad this week and I have been sleeping a lot because I felt ill.**

**Anyways, here is the next one I have had laying around for a week and I promise I will upload another one soon (I have smut Rorbastian laying around somewhere). You can still send me prompts if you want but I don't know how fast I will be.**

**_Prompt from: Canadian-23  
>Summary: Rory has always been a little insecure.<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rating: K+<br>Prompt: Rory feel that Sebastian doesn't find him sexy and they could have a bigger make out and then Sebastian stop and Rory doesn't understand and feel disgust about himself and start crying. Sebastian is scared that he was moving to fast and he want to take thing slow with him because for once it matter and it's important. They explain each other and Sebastian assure to Rory that he find him sexy. They made up and say that they love each other!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Not good enough?<strong>

Rory had always been a little insecure and it hasn't helped when he found out he might like boys. His confidence has slowly grown when he got together with Sebastian. Sebastian made him feel good about himself but slowly he got this feeling he wasn't good enough. He knew how Sebastian had been before they met and that made him insecure.

What if Sebastian got tired of him because they were taking it slow?

Rory looked at Sebastian and couldn't help but smile a little. He leaned towards Sebastian and captured his lips in a kiss. He could feel Sebastian smile into the kiss and nibbled his lip. He would take the next step because he really didn't want to lose the older boy.

Sebastian lost himself in the deepened kiss but only for a short amount of time before he broke it.

"Rory…" Sebastian said but didn't get to say more before Rory had turned away.

"Please, look at me. What is wrong?" Sebastian asked and it pained him to see Rory like this because he just knew the younger boy cried.

"I'm not good enough for you, am I?" Rory said and sobbed. "I-I'm not s-sexy enough. I'm nothing like the boys you have been with before.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Rory's middle and said quietly; "That's one of the reasons. You are nothing like the boys I've been with." He could feel Rory relax a little. "And you are way better than me. I don't deserve you at all. You might not be sexy like the other boys I've been with but you are sexy. You may not see it but you are."

Rory turned around and looked into Sebastian's eyes. "But why did you stop kissing me?" the tears were still in Rory's eyes and Sebastian wiped them away with his thumb.

"I want to take it slow. You… you are the first person I really cared about. The first person I… I loved…"

Rory was shocked. How could a person so perfect love him. After Rory got out of the shock he wasted no time to kiss Sebastian.

"I love you so much Sebastian," Rory whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but I didn't know how much I could make happen. I would love reviews. And I'm so happy for everyone who has reviewed my fanfics so far!<strong>


	4. Let Her Go

**I have promised this forever and finally got around to do it because boring week and stuff. My friend looked this over so there shouldn't be any grammar mistakes (I think) only weirdly phrased sentences(apparently).**

**Anyway, here it is and I hope you will all enjoy it and stuff. And thank you all for reading these one-shots.**

_**Prompt from: Jaz  
>Summary: Future!Rorbastian. Becky announces Toronto wants to date her and Sebastian is not happy.<br>Genre: Romance/Family  
>Rating: K+<strong>  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>**Future!Rorbastian. Sebastian and Rory deal with the fact that their daughter is growing up and the fact that Toronto (Klaine's son) wants to date her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Let her go<strong>

Becky stood before Rory and Sebastian and announced very loudly and proud. "Toronto wants to date me."

Rory and Sebastian looked at each other and then at Becky. She was 16 and it had actually been a wonder she hadn't dated before because she was actually a quite gorgeous girl, even though she was slightly tomboyish.

"No, you're not allowed," Sebastian suddenly said. Normally he wasn't that overprotective and Becky actually turned to him most of the time.

"What? Why?" Becky said and looked horrified.

"You're not old enough and… ehh…" Sebastian said unsure. He wasn't really sure why he was against it because Toronto was a nice boy and all that.

"Papa!" Becky whined and looked at Rory.

"I'll talk with him," Rory said and Becky left the room. Obviously upset but trusted her papa to convince her dad.

"Seb," Rory said and looked at the older man. "Why?"

He approached Sebastian and looked him in the eyes and let his hand rest on the older man's cheek.

"I don't know," he whispered. "It's just. She will get heartbroken if it doesn't work out and I just can't believe she is that old now."

"I know," Rory said and smiled a little unsure. "But Toronto is a sweet boy and it could have been a lot worse. If we want this close relationship with her, we need to let her do this kind of stuff."

Sebastian looked at the younger boy and gave him a little smile. "How come you always know what to say?"

"Not always. Only when you don't know what to do," Rory said and gave Sebastian a kiss.

"We better talk to Becky before she does anything stupid or decides to hate you forever." This made Sebastian laugh.

"Yeah, we better do that."


	5. I Want To Go Home

**So I haven't updated in ages (more like two months) and I'm very sorry. But I didn't feel like writing and the stuff I wrote was crappy. A couple of days ago I started on this one again (after a lot of failed results). It seemed like after I just changed the way it started it was easier.**

**So I finally wrote this prompt. I know it could have been better and there might be faults (I had a lot of pressure on me when Alina found out I had written one) And I haven't really fulfilled the prompt but if people want me to write a "sequel" I might do it. And I will try to do the other prompt I have lying around, and I have some other ideas I need to get written.**

**_Prompt from: pupgal999  
>Summary: Rory is hurt and needs someone to comfort him.<br>Genre: Friendship  
>Rating: K+<em>**_  
><strong>Prompt: Rory has just gotten beaten up by the hockey players and feels like no-one wants him so he decides to take Santana's advice and asks to go back to Ireland. Sebastian finds out and wants to stop Rory from going back to Ireland and make Rory know how special he really is. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to go home<strong>

Rory tried to wipe the tears away that kept falling. Everything hurt after the ice hockey jocks had beaten him. He just wanted to go home to Ireland.

He didn't notice a person coming towards him before a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to find a certain Warbler. Sebastian Smythe. Over the past couple of weeks they had gotten to know each other and Rory even considered Sebastian as one of his closest friends.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked and tried to wipe his tears again but he just couldn't seem to stop them from falling.

"What is wrong?" Sebastian asked instead of answering. It only took another moment before Sebastian saw some of the buises.

"What happened?" Sebastian looked a bit furious but Rory's eyes were too filled with tears for him to even see it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going back to Ireland. There's no reason for me to stay."**(1)**

Sebastian dropped down on his knees and looked into Rory's eyes.

"Don't run away just because some idiots are treating you like shit," he said and really looked worried.

"But it's obvious no one would really miss me here. Most of the others don't even realize how the hockey players are treating me," Rory said between sobs.

"That's not true!"

"Why are you even here? Blaine is in the choir room if you're here to see him."

"Actually I cam to see you," Sebastian said and that made Rory really look at him. "I was wondering how you were and I think I have the answer."

Rory couldn't tear his eyes away from Sebastian. He hadn't expected that.

"It's freezing out here. Come on. Lets leave and get away from this horrible school, no offense," Sebastian said and rose up and offered Rory a hand.

"Where to?" Rory asked and took the hand. His eyes were puffy and red but he no longer cried.

"We could go home to you, the Lima Bean… or my house if you prefer that," Sebastian actually looked a bit nervous when he said the last thing.

Rory smiled a little by that. "I would like to see your house."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "Come on then. I'll drive and I have the new Muppets movie." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I realized that sentence was from Legally Blonde The Musical (after I had wondered where it was from in five minutes).<strong>

**I know it wasn't that long. Sorry about that.**

**Review if you like.**


	6. Disappointed

**See! I wrote another! I have had this prompt in ages too. But this is the last prompt I have, so you are free to give me some (and I will try to be faster than with this og the other I just made) but I can't promise anything.**

**Don't worry. I have other Rorbastian fics I need to write(or at least have the idea to) so this will be updated even without prompts.**

_**Prompt from: Cloverifique  
>Summary: Rory doesn't understand why Sebastian would do that to Blaine.<br>Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
>Rating: K+<strong>  
><strong>Prompt: What if Sebastian and Rory where secretly dating when the events of the "Michael" episode happened? <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disappointed<strong>

The New Directions and the Warblers looked at Blaine who was lying on the floor and was obviously hurt. Everyone was shocked and Kurt was the first on the floor with Blaine.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion and when Rory looked away from Blaine and towards Sebastian, he knew the Warbler got his message.

Rory looked back to Blaine and he really wanted to cry. If he began he knew the others would think it was because of Blaine getting hurt but that was only part of the reason.

These past weeks he had been dating Sebastian secretly and he knew how sweet Sebastian could be. Now he just couldn't believe he had done it.

After they had called 911 and an ambulance had taken Blaine away, Rory finally left the parking lot but he felt so empty.

He decided to go to a park and when he was sitting on a bench he finally broke down. Luckily no one was around so he could sit alone and cry.

-x-

After a couple of days they had decided to give the Warblers a performance and Rory was really not up for it. He couldn't bear to look at Sebastian again. They hadn't spoken to each other since the accident in the parking lot.

Luckily Rory had learned some acting by being in West Side Story, so he put on his best fake smile and followed the others out on the stage. His smile almost fell when he saw Sebastian but he managed to not break down.

In the end of the song, Rory could not be more disappointed. All the Warblers were on the stage except Sebastian and it truly broke Rory's heart. How could he suddenly just be like that?

Rory didn't stick around for long. He couldn't really take anything.

-x-

It had been two weeks since the accident in the parking lot, when Rory got a text from Sebastian about meeting him at the Lima Bean. It was the "please" at the end of the text, which made Rory go.

When he finally arrived he saw Sebastian in no time. He was sitting at their usual table.

Rory was nervous when he finally approached Sebastian and didn't know what to say. Luckily Sebastian started talking. He told Rory how sorry he is and how wrong he was. Rory felt his heart melt.

Rory gave Sebastian a kiss on the forehead and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want.<strong>


	7. You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart

**LOOK WHO'S BACK!**

**I have no excuse for not having uploaded anything, because I've had so many ideas. I still have a prompt I need to write (of course), but that's angst and I didn't really feel like reading that.**

**This one is just kind of silly and when you have read it, you will probably think; Why did she write that? And that is an excellent question.**

**_**Summary: Rory and Sebastian are just watching Phineas & Ferb. Sebastian had never expected to like a song from a cartoon  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: K+**_**

* * *

><p><strong>You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart<strong>

Sebastian came into the dorm room he and his boyfriend Rory shared. He found Rory sitting on his own bed and obviously watching a movie or series or something. That wasn't unusual finding Rory like that, and even if they had been together for a couple of years now (it was actually only luck they had applied to the same college) Rory could still surprise him with the various TV shows he watched.

"Hey babe, what are you watching?" Sebastian asked and walked towards Rory. If it was something interesting, Sebastian kind of just joined in watching it, but when he got closer he saw it was a cartoon and it looked like something his youngest sister had watched last time he was home.

"Phineas & Ferb," Rory said casually, because he had never seen anything wrong with what he watched. "It's quite interesting."

This made Sebastian laugh at Rory, but Rory was obviously not faced by it, because this was also a common occurrence.

"It's a child show." Even if Sebastian that, he joined Rory on the bed, they quickly re-arranged the way they were sitting, with Sebastian against the headboard and Rory between his leg, leaning up of him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Rory's middle and placed his head on his shoulder.

They were sitting in silence, when they came to a concert, that Phineas and Ferb were holding in their backyard, for their parents' anniversary. Sebastian didn't actually care much for it, but he listened to the lyrics and was amazed. They actually fitted to him and Rory.

Sebastian had been the one in denial about his feelings when they met. It had taken him so long to face that the feeling he had, was a longing for Rory, but even when Sebastian had realized it, he had just tried to ignore them, but Rory had been pure magic. Rory had never tried to break the wall, but just did go along with it. He knew that Rory would rather have Sebastian as a friend, than not at all. Maybe that was the think that broke him, and he finally gave up and just wanted to be with Rory.

Sebastian kissed Rory on the shoulder. "I love you and thank you." He whispered. Rory didn't need any explanation, and when it switched to another Phineas & Ferb episode, they just let it keep playing, because why should they stop it?


	8. The Talking Mirror

**Who let me write this? I don't get it. It's Hogwarts!Rorbastian and you can only see it in the end of the chapter. Just something short because it had to happen sometime and that was now.**

****_**Summary: Sebastian is getting ready for his first date with Rory and his talking mirror is being a bit demanding.  
>Genre: RomanceFantasy  
>Rating: K<strong>_****

* * *

><p><strong>The Talking Mirror<strong>

"No darling, you can't wear that," Sebastian heard from his mirror and turned towards it.

"I don't need your opinion," Sebastian said to the mirror. Why did she decide to annoy him today?

"It's your first date with Rory dear, you can do better than that." She said and Sebastian could almost see her mocking face, except she didn't have a face.

"Fine, what do you propose?" Sebastian was really stressing out about the date. Finally Rory had said yes after months of Sebastian trying to persuade him. It had been those months he had regretted most about being such a player.

"Sweetie," Sebastian groaned when he heard another nickname. "You put on that dark green shirt on and the dark jeans."

"Won't that be a bit casual? And very dark?" Sebastian said. Baffled about the mirror's choice.

"You put that on! It is a casual date! AND I KNOW BEST!"

Sebastian got a bit scared of the response and started putting on the clothes. Sometimes it was good to have a magic mirror to help him through things like this. She had definitely been better after Sebastian had started liking the Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Review please?<strong>


End file.
